


Never Trust a Pretty Face

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [18]
Category: Jackseptieye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Office Christmas Party</p><p>Summary: Mark Fischbach always keeps to himself at the office Christmas parties until the new guy, Sean McLoughlin convinces him to join in. </p><p>Warnings: Drinking, OOC characters, Alternate Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust a Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I know I said I probably would skip today's but I had downtime after my finals today so I figured why not. There are many ways I could have gone about this but I chose the easiest way. This does not fit into my timeline XD Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I went back and fixed up some of my more glaring mistakes. If I missed any just let me know :)

//x//

Mark took another sip of eggnog mixed with what ever that had been used to make the concoction for the party. He probably shouldn't be drinking something that he wasn't completely sure of the contents but screw it. He leaned back in the chair as he watched his coworkers. Some were dancing, the guys' hands clutched tightly around girls' hips. Some were taking shots. One girl was even dancing on a table, her shirt unbuttoned and bra unhooked. If management actually cared about what they did at the parties, so many people would be out of a job. Mark sighed into his cup before taking another long gulp.

There was a quick flash of green before a smaller man fell into Mark's lap with a giggle. His buddies, who had pushed him in the first place, cracked up as the man looked up. It was the new guy, an Irishman with dyed green hair. Mark had never actually bothered to learn his name and instead referred to him as 'the new guy' or 'green hair' or some variation like that.

Green Hair got up and stumbled into the chair next to Mark with a little drunken hiccup. His friends apparently decided they didn't need him to have fun and wondered off to join the crowd, surrounding the stripping girl who was down to a skirt and probably panties, unless she had thrown them into the crowd. From this distance and without his glasses, he couldn't be sure of her identity but he was pretty sure nobody else would either in the morning.

"Yer Mark Fischbach right?"

"Yeah," Mark mumbled into the rim of his Silo cup. "How did you know that? We're not in the same department." 

"Well I make it a point to know the name of the sexiest guy at this party," the Irish guy said as he fixed Mark with crystal blue eyes that invoked a blush on Mark's face as the other man held out his hand for Mark to shake. "Name's Sean McLoughlin."

With a pink blush still tinting his cheeks, he took Sean's hand but instead of shaking it the Irishman gripped it tighter and pulled him into the fray of dancing bodies with a bright grin.

'Never trust a pretty face,' Mark thought as Sean began to dance against him in a decidedly dirty way.

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I was going with this XD


End file.
